Presently the general concept of holding a liquid attractant in a fishing lure exists in the prior art.
One patent disclosing a fishing lure holding a liquid attractant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,658 issued to Brown et al., which discloses a fishing lure having a first compartment formed by a bellows holding a liquid attractant. A second compartment surrounds the bellows and has a water inlet and outlet. A rod extends through the bellows and body of the lure and is attached to the fishing line. Movement of the rod collapses the bellow to allow liquid substance out of the bellows which is perforated with small holes. Once into the second compartment, water flowing through the compartment carries the liquid substance out of the lure. However, unlike the present invention, the Brown device is unable to sufficiently control the dispensing of an oil attractant.
Another US patent disclosing a fishing lure holding a liquid attractant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,947 issued to Rivard. Rivard discloses a scented fishing lure having a large compartment holding a fish attractant. A baffle extends up into the compartment. However, unlike the present invention, the Rivard device is unable to sufficiently control the dispensing of an oil attractant.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.